Adventures of Saya
by psycho-doll-behind-you
Summary: Professor Oak comes across a girl with nothing but a wild but loyal Gengar.


**Alright. I've had this idea for YEARS. And instead of just drawing it, I'm finally going to try writing it! Ok, this takes place in the game and anime universe, so Ash and his gang are going to be gone for awhile doing their thing in Sinnoh. Brock's dad is running the gym in Pewter, and Misty is back at Cerulean. The rest should still be there. I might change up some of the Pokemon that are used in Gym battles, like give some of the gym leaders some Pokemon from other regions.**

**Also, for this story, Gary has not quite given up being a trainer yet. I'm going to have him come back after a while with being a professor set in his heart. Soo there might be a battle at that time. ;)**

**When people when a battle, the loser gives over a couple of bucks. You know how in a trainer battle in the games, sometimes you get like eighty bucks prize money? Wouldn't that be fucking awesome?! Sorry, but I'm going to make this a bit more realistic and make it less than that so they can still afford what they need for their journey, but not come off as rich ass kids. Cuz that always made me crazy with envy, even though it wasn't real. And, instead of two hundred dollars for a freakin' pokeball, it's just going to be twenty. (Yeah, I'm just taking the zero's off the end of the price. So 10 for antidotes, so on and so forth..)**

**Vehicles exist, although most people walk and stuff. Trains, boats, and planes too, but Pokemon are used for transport mostly.**

**PS, I do not intend for Oak to be a pedophile if anyone gets that vibe. He's an old man in numbers, but also a scientist. He analyzes things out of habit at first, it's the Professor in him. This is just my theory of course, at least for this story. Also, his body is younger in this story, and i'll get into why that is later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just my oc, Saya.**

**Oak's POV**

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

Professor Samuel Oak was riding down the road on his bike enjoying the nice day in Pallet Town when he saw it. There, just inside the edge of the forest, was a flash of golden yellow. Now that he thought about it, it looked kind of like locks of hair! Abandoning his bike on the side of the road, Oak ventured over to the tree line, curiosity getting the better of him. He wasn't in too much of a hurry to get back to the lab, and he had a few of the local trainers' Pokemon with him, in case he needed protection.

He entered the tree line and began peering through the brush and branches for the mysterious hair. Suddenly, Oak felt a tingle on the back of his neck, his senses alerting him that he was being watched. Cautiously, he stood straight and looked around. Just when his nerves were about to get the better of him, the world blurred and his vision was filled with gold. Something had barreled into him and sent them sprawling onto the ground. Baffled, he looked up at what had knocked them over.

Oak froze when his eyes met a beautiful cerulean gaze. No, not quite cerulean, but a most phenomenal sky blue, like jewels. They were without a doubt the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The owner of the eyes quickly moved their head away from his chest and sat on his abdomen, staring at him like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Tearing his eyes from the cautious gaze, Oak looked at the owner of said gaze.

It was a girl, from the look of her maybe around twelve or thirteen. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had dirt and grass stains adorning the front and sides, as if she had been rolling around on the ground. He also noticed, to his surprise, that her body was slightly more developed than an average preteen. Not very noticeable, but still surprising and making him second guess her age. She was wearing faded blue jeans that were torn at the knees, and were also stained, she was barefoot, and along with her hands and knees, were almost black from dirt. Finally, he looked up at her face. She still had some baby fat around her cheeks, giving her an adorable, innocent look. Her blonde eyelashes were thick for her guessed age, and her parted lips were slightly full, and behind them were slightly crooked teeth, still having to straighten out. Her hair was a mess of golden locks that were chopped into a boyish hairstyle, and was in such disarray that it gave her a wild look. Her bangs were just barely getting into her eyes.

All in all, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered.

Blinking, he cleared his throat, and started to address the girl, which had brought her out of her daze. "Why, h-hello there."

The girls eyes widened even further, and she quickly jumped off of him and hastily extended her hand to help him up. "No I'm sorry. I didn't even look where I was going. I'm so sorry!" She gushed out in one breath. He raised an eyebrow at her good manners, and grabbed her hand. Oak smiled kindly down at her when he was standing, and slowly let go of her hand. "Seriously, it's okay. I was quite preoccupied myself." he chuckled.

Her face then showed curiosity, obviously wondering what he meant. Instead of elaborating he said, "I am Samuel Oak. Although most know me as Professor Oak. What's your name, dear?"

Oak was once again a little dazed when a grin split across her face. "My name is Saya. Saya Uzumaki."

'_That's not very common_,' Oak thought. "Where are you from Saya? If you don't mind me asking."

She looked down at the ground, deep in thought. After a moment, she looked back up at him. "Hmm, I don't really know. I mean, I was unconscious for some of the trip here, but can't pinpoint where exactly." Her eyes then grew a little darker. " I do know that I grew up in a lab, or something."

Now he was intrigued, she grew up in a lab? Maybe one of her parents were a professor or scientist that he knew, "Oh? Who are your parents, little one?"

Her face fell a bit, and her eyes had a melancholy look in them. "I don't have any parents."

Oak's eyes widened in shock. No parents? How terrible! "What?" he said aghast. "How awful! I'm so sorry that I asked, dear."

Saya smiled a bit at him, "It's okay, I can take care of myself. Besides, all parents have is rules and crap, I don't need those! I'm free now!" She exclaimed, fist pumping the air and a full blown grin across her face.

Oak's eyebrows drew together in confusion. _'Free? What.._' Suddenly his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in surprised shock. "Wait, wait a minute! Who did you live with in the lab then? And how did you get here all by yourself?"

"Umm, I don't really wanna talk about the lab right now." She said with her eyes downcast, "But I didn't come here alone, I came with my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?"

Almost as soon as the question had come out of his mouth, Oak's world once again tilted and something slammed into his back and sent him face first into the dirt. A battle cry of sorts was his only tip off. Now whatever had hit him was sitting on his poor back and was keeping him immobile. With a scowl, he brought his face out of the dirt and looked up at Saya, who was now rolling in the dirt laughing. Clearly not amused, Oak turned his head to look at what was currently sitting on his back, and got probably the fifth shock in like ten minutes. Sitting on his back, was a Gengar. A young one by the looks of it, and slightly underfed. By the pressure on his back, it was between fifty and sixty pounds. Yes, not a very experienced Gengar, but still, it was a Gengar. They could do a lot of damage no matter how old they were, so Oak thanked his lucky stars that this was just a young one.

The Gengar had its arms crossed and had a triumphant grin on its face, obviously pleased that it had succeeded in pinning the man. Its fur was a bit darker purple than regular Gengars, in fact, it had a faint blue hue to the ends of its ears, spikes, and other appendages. Oak was then staring, slightly fearful, at its mouth. Instead of the original molar like teeth that Gengars usually have, its teeth were jagged, very pointy. Gengar had teeth for eating veggies and such for they are herbivores, but this one, this one's teeth indicate that its diet was designed for a carnivore.

_'What..what is with this Gengar? And what is it doing all the way out here? They're not supposed to be around this area, especially not the woods by Route 1!_' "Okay Gengar, you've had your fun. You can get off of him now." Saya giggled, getting back into a standing position with a smile on her face.

To Oak's amazement, the Gengar listened to her. It got off of him and hovered above him, chuckling. Saya came over to him and once again held her hand out. "Sorry about that, sir. He likes to sneak up on people and spook them."

She helped him stand and eyed the amused Gengar warily. "Please, call me Sam. And do you know this Gengar? Wait, of course you do, it obeyed you! But, wait, are you a Pokemon trainer?" Oak was very confused. Here was this girl, in the woods, supposedly has no home or parents, but owns a Gengar? Something doesn't add up.

She giggled again. "Okay..Sam," she said, experimenting with my name. He raised an eyebrow at this. "No I'm not a trainer. I didn't catch Gengar, he's just been traveling with me since I escaped the lab. He's been helping me the entire way for two weeks, and he's my only friend, but also my best friend!" She explained, smiling fondly at the Gengar that was now levitating eye level with her. Again, to his amazement, it patted her affectionately on the head, grinning at her.

While watching the two of them, Oak came to a conclusion. Here was a young girl with no where to go, along with a fully evolved Pokemon, a young one at that. What kind of person would he be if he didn't offer his help?

"Alright then, it's decided!" He declared, ruining Saya and Gengar's moment. They looked at him, startled. "What's decided?" Saya asked.

"You two can come stay with me for a little while. My lab is just a little ways up the road and I can take you there on my bike. I don't mind giving you some hospitality. Besides, I can use the company of a human." Oak replied giving a crooked smile. Saya suddenly froze, and looked at him warily. "What?" Oak asked, perplexed by her sudden change in mood.

"A lab?" At her question, Gengar growled at him menacingly. Realizing his mistake, Oak quickly explained, "I work as a Pokemon professor, and also help keep care of all the extra Pokemon that trainers from Pallet town catch. I also do research to help Pokemon, and invent stuff to make a trainers journey easier along the way. That's it, I swear."

Gengars growls stopped, but didn't take his eyes off him. Saya looked into his eyes, searching for any insincerity, and must have found none, since she relaxed somewhat. "But why the lab? Why not go to your house?"

"Ah," Oak rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I also live in the lab. I work a lot, you see.."

Saya replied with a soft "oh.." and looked at Gengar. "What do you think, buddy?" He kept looking at Oak for a few more moments, then turned to Saya and said, "Geng, Gengaar." Nodding, she beamed at Oak. "Okay, we'll come and stay. Thank you!"

He grinned excitedly back at her. "Great! Follow me and we'll get back to my bike."

With Oak leading the way, Saya right behind him, and Gengar taking up the rear, they exited the tree line and made their way over to his bike. While Oak was mounting it, Saya asked, "Sooo where am I gonna sit? There's only one seat…" He smiled down at her and patted the middle of the handlebars. "Right here. Don't worry, we used to do this a lot back in the day. It's safe enough."

Saya raised her eyebrow. "Back in the day? What, are you an old man, Sam?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, I am turning fifty-one this year.'

Saya looked at him in shock. "You're fifty? But, but you don't look a day over thirty!" she protested, obviously surprised. And she would be, he really did look around thirty thanks to the Kabuto concoction he had gotten on him a year ago. Only close family and friends knew about his body's de-aging. "Ah, that's a story for later." He told her. "Now hop on up here, I think we could both use a drink and something to eat."

Saya jumped up onto the handlebars, balancing herself with her hands just on the inside of the grips, and her feet hitched up so they wouldn't get caught in the tire. Before setting off, he turned to the Gengar. "Well, Gengar, would you like to ride or would you prefer to fly?" Gengar looked at him, contemplating, then hovered over to the small basket and took of bag of equipment he had packed, and plopped down into the basket, holding the bag. Gengar looked up at him and grinned, "Gengar gengar!" he cried happily. Smiling back, Oak said, "Your welcome." and kicked off.

Now, if he had his previous, elderly body he wouldn't be able to peddle with all the extra weight, but that was all in the past now. It still made him sweat slightly, but it wasn't too difficult. Whipping down the road, Saya and Gengar both "WHEEEE'd" making him smile. He then sweat dropped at the sight of his driveway. Which was on a hill. This would take some work..

Just as he was starting to have trouble peddling up the hill, he was suddenly going with much ease. Baffled, Oak looked back and saw Gengar pushing the back of the bike and helping them up the hill. "Thank you Gengar." Oak said in gratitude. Gengar nodded, smiling. When they made it to the top of the hill, his lab came into view.

"Wow! Is that your lab?" Saya asked, impressed.

"Yes it is," He answered, the smile never leaving his face, not after he parked his bike by his house/lab, not even after they got to the front door. He opened the door for them. "After you," he said holding the door. "Thank you." Saya giggled, walking in, Gengar right behind her.

Oak closed the door behind them, and started to give them a tour, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry it's not very tidy, but I forget to clean up now and again. Anyway, this is the main room," he gestured to the rather large but cramped area, a couch in the middle, and to the right side of that a small, simple coffee table, covered in books and papers. To the left, and desk with a lamp and some pens on the tabletop. There was a bunch of computers further left of the couch and many more complicated machinery, and behind the couch was an area under the visible upstairs stairway and balcony. A large window took up both the first and second floor. Under the staircase, was a large bookcase full of, well books. Just to the left at the top of the staircase, was a door leading to other rooms of the house. All around the house were plants and pictures hanging from walls, a lot with him, some with just him and some Pokemon, others of family and friends.

Oak led them through a door on the other side of the room, heading to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he stuck his head in to peruse what he could make them for lunch. Pulling his head back out, he looked over at Saya to find her and Gengar sitting at his kitchen table, still looking around the room. "I'm afraid I don't have much right now, but I do have enough to make some deli sandwiches. Does that sound alright?" He asked.

Saya quickly shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, one almost smacking Gengar in the face. "Yeahyeahyeahyeah! Anything you make will be good with me! Honestly!"

Oak nodded, relieved that she didn't mind. "Alright then. I'll make us some turkey subs!"  
Grabbing the necessary ingredients and placing them on the counter, he suddenly smacked himself in the forehead, internally berating himself for being forgetful. "Oh, silly me! How could I forget!" Reaching into his lab coat he pulled out three pokeballs, clicked the buttons to open them, and released the Pokemon inside. The kitchen was illuminated with a bright white light and suddenly formed into shapes. Saya and Gengar watched as the shapes became a Squirtle, Poliwrath, and a baby Marill. "Hey, Champ, can you please grab me a bowl of poke food?" The Poliwrath grunted, and walked off, the other two Pokemon trailing behind him.

Saya raised an eyebrow at them, then looked back to Oak. "Champ?" she asked, amused.  
"Yeah, it's what his trainer named him." Oak said chuckling, then glanced at Gengar. "He'll be back with some lunch for you too, Gengar."

"Geng!" Gengar thanked him with a short salute. It was kind of cute, for a Gengar.

By the time the subs were prepared Champ stomped back in and put the bowl of poke food on the table in front of Gengar. With a quick "Poliwrath." He went back the way he came. "Thank you, Champ!" Oak called after him.

Oak placed Saya's plate in front of her and watched amusedly as she literally wolfed down half of it in one bite. Judging by Gengars bowl he was just as hungry. "What would you like to drink, Saya?"

After a few moments of vigorous chewing, she asked, "What do you have?"

Oak went back to the fridge and checked. "I have lemonade, cola, water, and iced tea. Which do you prefer?" She thought for a moment, then replied, "Tea, please." He grabbed the tea and the lemonade, and placed them on the counter. Then he got three glasses out, and poured their drinks. Much to Saya's confusion. He placed her tea in front of her and a glass of lemonade in front of Gengar. Said Pokemon stopped eating and looked at the glass, then to the professor. "Gengars have a liking to lemonade than any other drink." Oak grinned down at it. "Go on, try it."

Gengar looked back at the glass, picked it up and took a sip. His eyes widened and he suddenly started guzzling it down. Oak laughed. "See, I told you that you'd like it."

Saya looked impressed. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"I am a Pokemon professor, remember? Also, I have a friend who has three or four Gengars, so she's told me quite a bit for my research." He proudly stated.

They went on and finished their meals, and after putting the dishes in the sink, Oak led them to the back area of his lab. There they saw a small built in pool, where the Squirtle and Marill from before were lounging with some other water-types. There was also a pen set up for some of the larger Pokemon there, like Tauros or fully evolved Pokemon. Then to the left there was a small building that looked like a dojo of some sort, from what you could see through open door, Champ was in there sparring with a Hitmonchan.

After showing them around his back yard, he took them up to see their room. It wasn't huge, but it looked like it would suit them just right. There was a queen sized bed in the middle, and above the headboard was a painting of the beach. A small window was straight across the door on the right side of the bed, and a little nightstand on the left, with a lamp on its surface. Against the wall by the foot of the bed was a dresser with a TV on top and a DVD player resting beside it. This had used to be Gary's favorite room to stay in when he was younger, so there was a Gamecube on top of the DVD player.

While Gengar and Saya looked around their room, Oak cleared his throat. "There's a bathroom next door, and my room is across from that. But usually I fall asleep on the couch downstairs so you don't need to be too worried about waking me up. I hope this will be okay for you tw-" He was caught off when Saya gave him a tight hug. "It's perfect. Thank you, Sam." She whispered into his chest. Oak coughed, a blush spreading across his cheeks, and slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Your welcome," he whispered back. Giving her one last squeeze, he let go and said, "Well, I have to get to work on something real quick, but later we'll visit, okay?"

Saya looked back up and smiled. "Okay. I might see what kinda games there are up here, and kick Gengar's butt at them." She said smirking over at the now devilishly grinning Pokemon. "Come get me when your done, okay?"

"Okay," he said smiling. "See you later." Oak waved and walked down the hall to the stairway. Wondering how he was going to work on his project when he couldn't get his mind off of Saya and her mysterious Gengar.

**6969**

After finishing up downstairs, Oak climbed up the stairs to retrieve Saya so they could have their talk. He was still very curious about this "lab" she had escaped from. There were many questions he hasn't yet asked her.

As he neared the door, Oak heard the noises of a game in full swing. He opened the door and saw Saya on the very edge of the bed with her face scrunched up in frustration and concentration, and Gengar next to her with a triumphant grin on his face. Oak looked down at his watch in surprise. '_It's been three hours and they're STILL playing the video game?_' Saya's shout of indignation broke him out of his thoughts.

"How can you be winning! My hands are so much bigger than yours! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She was now jumping up and down on the bed, very nearly falling off. Then he noticed the faint blue glow around the joysticks and trigger buttons. _'Ah, I see said the blind man. Gengar is using psychic on some of the buttons to allow him to get to the more important ones quicker. Clever_…' Oak snickered. This brought Saya's attention to him standing in the doorway, distracting her enough for Gengar to give the finishing blow. She looked back at the screen in horror. "NOOOOOOO!" She howled, falling back onto the bed. Gengar threw the controller onto the bed and fist pumped into the air. "GaaAR!" He cried happily.

Oak laughed at the two of them. Saya stood up and walked over to him, shaking her head. "I don't know how he does it. I have actual fingers, he shouldn't be kicking my butt at games!"

He smirked at her, "Yes, it is strange, isn't it." He said winking at Gengar. He chuckled back at him, covering his large mouth with his little hands. Clearing his throat, Oak said, "Well, shall we go sit in the main room and start our discussion?" Saya immediately sobered and nodded, agreeing.

After they made their way to the couch in the main room, they sat down got into comfortable positions. Gengar decided to see what the other Pokemon were up to in the back yard, so it was just the two of them. "So…" Saya started to say, then drifted off, thinking about how to start her story. "I'm sure you have many questions, so I think it's just best for you to ask and I'll answer the best that I can."

Oak nodded, deciding which of the many questions he should ask first. "How old are you, Saya?"

"Thirteen."

"I assumed you were around that age. Could you tell me about this lab you came from?"

At this question she sighed. "Well, I know that I pretty much grew up there, but I have serious gaps in my memory. Like, my whole childhood is sketchy and stuff. I have clear memory of maybe the past 3 years. Everything else, eh."

Oak's eyebrows drew together in concern. "Do you know why that is?" Saya shook her head. "No, just that I think the scientist had something to do with it. I mean, of what I can remember, they ran a lot of tests on me, and the Pokemon they had there," Her eyes then darkened. "Those guys had all types of Pokemon caged up and messed up. And I couldn't do anything to help them! These guys were trying to make them cross breed, which of course wouldn't work, so they injected…stuff.. Into them and tried to force it on them. None of them ever survived this.." Saya said tearfully, looking down at her feet.

Oak was aghast. _'Pokemon experimentation, these men are NOT the average professors or licensed scientists. A Pokemon professor NEVER does experiments to harm the specimens! And poor Saya had to witness it…Wait, Saya!_' "Saya, did they inject you with anything?" He asked cautiously, already fearing he knew the answer.

She nodded gravelly, "Yeah. But it didn't kill me, or make anything too weird happen so I guess that was why I was still there. I mean the only thing it did was make my eyes brighter. See?" Saya asked pointing to her divine eyes, "They're shinier then they were when I was younger. They were more, um, well a bit gray before they gave me some stuff. Now they're super bright and faintly glow in the dark. I can also see a lot better in the dark then I used to! So that part's kinda cool, oh! I can also hear better too! Not like crazy better, but I can definitely hear people whispering across a room if I really concentrate!" She rambled, suddenly excited to tell her story, since she got to explain some of her 'special abilities'. Oak still was in shocked horror. These people had actually genetically mutated this poor young girl with what he assumed was Pokemon DNA. She may be excited now, but who knows what kind of changes there were in her body that she hadn't yet noticed.

"Anyway," she continued, "They said that I was special, that I'm the only one to show results. The other kids weren't so lucky though. There were two others that I knew of, only one that I had actually seen and spoken to, and that was two boys. The boy I saw had slightly shiny eyes too, but the last time I saw him he was convulsing on a gurney." She sniffled a bit. "His name was Rick, and he was two years younger than me at the time. According the lady who checked up on me recently said that both boys had failed to reach their 'expectations', so they were put down like animals." Saya had tears marks streaming down her slightly dirty cheeks, and had to keep from sobbing. Seeing this, Oak immediately grabbed her into a slightly forceful hug, one hand stroking her hair, the other holding her to him. He couldn't believe it. If he ever found the bastards who did this, he would kill them with his bare hands.

After a few minutes of him whispering comforting words to Saya, rocking her back and forth, she started to calm down. Pulling away, Saya smiled at Oak, her bottom lip trembling slightly, and began to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt, but it's a painful memory." She apologized, looking into his eyes. Oak nodded and forced a smile. He was still pissed about those damn people, but right now this girl needed him to be calm, comforting. "It's not a problem. Honestly." He placated, getting lost into her bright blue depths.

Saya broke eye contact first, and started off her story again, but in lower tones. "Anyway, a week after she told me about the other two kids, I was taken into a testing room with some other Pokemon for, well more tests. And guess who I first met in there?" She asked, her eyes suddenly filling with mirth. Without waiting for an answer, she said "Gengar! Of course, I immediately noticed the differences in him, like the blue he has on some areas, and the awesome jagged teeth. But when they were about to sedate him for something or another, they got quite a shock, literally."

She laughed at Oak's perplexed expression. "That's right, he shocked all three of the doctors there with Thunderbolt. Apparently his previous trainer had given him the TM. As soon as they were down, he chewed through his bindings and was about to fly out of the room when he saw me."

She paused for a second, reliving the memory. "I don't really know what he saw, but he knew that I wanted to get the hell out of there. Somehow, he fought his instincts to run, which is what any other sane Pokemon would have done, and came over to me to free me."

Oak's eyebrows flew into his hairline. If this were it's trainer he was saving, it would be a different story. But this Pokemon risked it's neck to save a stranger. It was unheard of for a wild Pokemon to do such a thing just like that. At least, in that sort of situation. "This is what I think," Saya stated, interrupting his train of thought. "I think maybe along with his physical appearances, the drugs did something to his thought process. He had obviously had increased intelligence without the quacks realizing it. And he knew this, and used it to his advantage. Shocking them when they least expected it, and choosing to save me and escape the place with me, over his 'fight or flight' instincts. The TM was a bonus." She giggled.

"So what happened?" Oak asked, a little breathless.

"Well," she continued with a growing smirk. "He chewed through my bindings after zapping my prison guard lady, and took my hand and led me through the doors. We didn't know how to get out of the place, so we were chased by some docs and Pokemon for a little bit. Gengar couldn't just slip through the walls with his ghostly abilities with him tugging me along, so he fended most of our pursuers until we had a short window."

"He cast Hypnosis on them while they were recuperating, and slipped through the ceiling as fast as he could, leaving me there so he could find the exit. I stayed right there, not wanting him to lose me in the maze of a building, when he suddenly appeared and pushed me down onto the ground by the wall. He isn't a very experienced Gengar, only knowing a few attacks, so he charged up a powerful Thunderbolt strike to blow through the roof. After that, with all with might, he barely hovered me up with Psychic, another TM move, and flew us out of there and into some trees."

"After that, I practically had to carry him cuz we was so pooped, and ran through the forest we found ourselves in. After I couldn't run anymore, I came by a truck stop or something, and found a Semi truck parked at the end of the lot I was at. Rousing him enough to help me open the cargo part, I told Gengar to slip through the door and unlock it from the inside. After doing so, we locked it back up and just kinda passed out from exhaustion. I woke up a while later, with Gengar stuffing his face with some apples. Apparently we stowed away in one of those trucks that bring merchandise to stores and stuff, so there as food, water, soda, clothes and stuff in there. I put on clothes that were as close to my size as I could, and stocked up with food and water. We stayed in there for a few hours, before the truck finally stopped moving. As soon as the driver opened the door, we jumped him stunning him long enough to escape without him even defending himself. After that we just traveled around the outskirts of a town, I don't know what town, and ended up in the forest you found us in."

Taking a breath, Saya continued, chuckling, "We of course had bonded in the two weeks we had been together, and became best friends. We were playing tag when I ran into you earlier."

Oak sat there, indecisive of what to say. It was quite a tale, and he couldn't believe what the two of them had gone though. The testing, imprisonment, and of course, the changes they went under. Thinking back to earlier behavior, he could understand Gengar increasing intelligence. Then he came to a realization. _'Gengar's not the only one…'_ Eyes widening, he stared at Saya in a new light._ 'Saya is only THIRTEEN. She was supposedly grown up as a lab rat with no goings on with the outside world. Yet she speaks so maturely, at times. Like she is wiser. I don't think she realizes that her mind is more developed than normal as well.._'

He was about to ask her if she's noticed anything different about herself, when she yawned. Looking down at his watch, he raised his eyebrows, seeing that is was almost 10:30 PM. It had been a busy day, no wonder she was tired!

"I think that's enough for tonight. Saya, why don't you go get Gengar, and I'll go grab some pajamas for you and run a bath. It'll make you feel better before you go to sleep." Oak suggested, standing in front of her. "Oh, that sounds great!" she said happily, coming to a stand as well. "But, you don't have to run a bath, I can do that…" she said, slightly drowsy.

"Nonsense, I have no problem with it, and you don't have a say in the matter! Now, go grab Gengar and meet me in front of the bathroom little missy!" He said in a half joking, half serious tone. She smiled at him with gratitude, and headed toward the back yard, going to retrieve her friend.

Oak went to his room and rummaged around in his closet, where he kept a suitcase of his daughter's old clothes. He managed to find a t-shirt with some wave designs on it, and some white pajama pants. He even found some Pikachu underwear to give her. It would have to do for now, until he took her shopping at least. Exiting his room with the clothes in hand, he met Saya standing in front of the bathroom door, waiting for him.

She smiled when seeing him. "Gengar decided to head straight to bed. He's pretty tired."

He nodded smiling softly, and handed her the clothes. "These were my daughter's, so I hope they will do for now. I'll take you shopping tomorrow for some new clothes."

"Oh, you don't have to do tha-"

"I insist." Oak said, daring her to turn down his offer. Seeing that he wasn't backing down, Saya beamed at him. "Thank you so, sosososo much, Sam. I don't know how to repay you for all of this that your doing."

"There's no need," Oak replied waving her off. "I am a very famous Pokemon professor, so money not much of a problem. Besides, I'm happy to help and give you the things you have missed out on." He smiled kindly down at her. "Now, I'm probably going to head to bed, so I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Saya then walked up to him and gave him a big hug. "Kay, goodnight Sam Oak." She then surprised him again and gave him a peck of the cheek, practically having to jump to do so. Before he could respond, she quickly ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. Standing there, staring at the door, Oak mumbled a "Goodnight.." and walked back to his room to get ready for bed. That night the last thing on his mind was Saya, and her companion Gengar.

**6969**

**There ya go. Chapter one is done. I'm going to get more into the actual Pokemon journey next chapter, or at least cover it. I don't want to prolong it cuz I'm a little excited about writing it!**

**Btw, I'm in the process of hacking a fire red version of my own, to match as much of this story as I can. So far, my advance text will not work, and no matter what I do I can't fix it, and I still don't understand how to change scripts. I have other things kind of how I want them, except my Saya sprite. It's not turning out well at all… but I'm trying! If you guys want I'll do a short walkthrough of the beginning, to see if you like it. If you do, then I'll work harder on it and post it somewhere in a forum or something when it's done. It may not follow as much as I want if I can't fix the text though. :/**

**So if anyone wants to help with these problems, please message me! If there's an expert hacker maybe you can explain scripting to me?**

**Peace.**


End file.
